


Birthday Gift

by shaicology



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: Dara went to Ji Yong's place to celebrate his birthday even it's kinda late.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this on Jiyong's birthday, but due to some personal reasons, I didn't. I hope you like this. I really suck at making title, summary, and cover photo. Anyways, enjoy!

Dara is on her way home. And what she means is the home of her boyfriend. Being together, even on and off, for more than a decade and it's a rollercoaster ride for them.

She arrived at his residential complex. She wore a mask and bucket hat to hide her face to be sure. She grabbed her overnight bag, a box of cake, and told her driver to pick her up tomorrow at noon. She went out and hurriedly went to the elevator. It was an exclusive elevator for his unit so, she punched the code of it (her and his birthday combined).

When she arrived at the foyer, she immediately heard an unfamiliar song playing. She smiles. ' _One of his unreleased songs, I guess,_ ' she thought.

"Ji Yong-ah, I'm here!" she said as she removes her shoes and takes home slippers.

"I'm in the living room, Noona!" he said. Dara sighs. She went to the living room and found him lying on the sofa and looking at his phone. Dara then noticed what he was wearing. A white shirt and black shorts. And when she means shorts, it's short shorts. Shorter than the usual manly shorts. The hem is on his mid-thigh and showcases his toned thighs and legs.

Ji Yong looks at her and smiles. He put down his phone and rises. He opens his arms for her, inviting her to hug him. Dara put down her bag on a chair, the cake on the coffee table and walked towards him. He hugs her by her waist while he rests his face on her stomach. Dara brushes her hand to his hair before Ji Yong looks up to her.

"I miss you," he said.

"I miss you, too," she smiles. Jiyong sighs before burying his face back on her stomach, inhaling her scent. Dara runs her fingers on his hair. "Happy birthday," she says.

"Thank you. My birthday is finally starting since you are here,"

"You should be spending time with your family and friends," she points out.

"I had a birthday lunch with my parents. Noona said that she and Min Joon Hyung will visit me this weekend," Ji Yong explains.

"Have you eaten?" she asked. Ji Yong just nodded.

"Good. I bought you a cake. Can I show it to you?"

Ji Yong nods again before he let her go. Dara takes the cake and sat beside him as she opens it for him.

"I'll put the candle. Make a wish," she said. Ji Yong picks his lighter on the coffee table and gave it to her. Dara lights up the candles and starts singing a birthday song to him. Ji Yong smiles as he watches his girlfriend happily singing for him. Then he closes his eyes to make a wish before blowing the candle. He opens his eyes and looks at Dara.

"Thank you for coming here even you're busy," he said.

"I will always make time for you," she said. Ji Yong sighs and takes the cake, "Go wash up. I'll put this on the fridge," he said before standing up. Dara obliges.

Dara was in the shower as Ji Yong waited in bed while scanning the channels of the TV. Being with his girlfriend is precious to him. Even they just cuddle in bed or talk for hours, as long as he's with her, he's happy.

Dara came out wearing Ji Yong's shirt, which is too big for her, and pink pajama pants. Dara frowns upon looking at Ji Yong. He was sitting at the foot part of the bed. His shorts were hissed up, showing his thighs more. He already removed his shirt. Ji Yong likes sleeping topless or nude whenever he likes it.

"Your limbs look sexier than mine," Dara mutters. Ji Yong looks at his girlfriend, "What baby?"

Dara walks towards him and sat beside him, "Your limbs are sexy,"

Ji Yong chuckles, "Thanks baby," he kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"Ohh! I have a gift for you," Dara said. She stood up, went to the closet, and opens her overnight bag. From it, he took out a box and went back to bed. She gave it to Ji Yong. He stares at the box before glancing back at Dara. "Thank you," he said before starts to open the box.

"You're welcome," Dara answered. It was hard to find him a gift, because what do you give to someone who already has everything? Instead, she made him something. He smiled upon seeing what's inside the box. It was a scrapbook that she made herself. He opens the scrapbook. It starts from the earlier years that they were just label mates and friends until now. He laughed as he saw their old pictures in the amusement park in mid-2000. Dara rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm. He looks at each photo and remembers it all. The practice for their _'Hello'_ performance, during YG Family tours, their simple get together, her appearing on his concert and events, and their moments together. The photo at the end was their picture in bed when he got back from the military and a simple ' _Happy Birthday, Baby. From Your Dara'_ message.

Ji Yong looks at her. He knows that she did it for him and it was the best birthday gift for him. He leans closer to her and kisses her lovingly. Dara sighed into the kiss. When she's about to respond to his kiss, he stops and leans back. She looks at him worriedly.

"I love you." Ji Yong said.

She stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth is slightly opened. He rarely said those words to her. He only said it 3 times as far as she remembers. When he finally realized that he was in love with her. When they took a break and another person got involved (a.k.a. Kiko Mizuhara) and she wants to cut ties with him, and before he went to the military. She knows Ji Yong. He is shy and has a hard time expressing how he feels. He sometimes just keeps it to himself or writes a song about it. But here he is, saying that he loves her. They've been together for 11 years even if it was complicated and they are so many bumps the went through together, Dara loves him.

After a moment, she sighs deeply and thinks about what he said. She smiles at him, "I love you, too."

He grinned at her. He puts the scrapbook aside and stares at her. Ji Yong cups Dara's jaw and kisses her harder this time. She opens her mouth and let him have access to it. She felt his tongue against her own. She moans into the kiss as she places her hands on his shoulder.

Ji Yong let go of her jaw. One hand went to her nape while the other one went under her shirt. His hand wanders from her stomach up to her breast. He fondles one of them that made her moans again. Using his thumb and forefinger, he pinches her nipple. He stops kissing her and he started kissing her ear lobe then her neck until he left a mark.

"Say you love me," he huskily pleaded to her while he kisses her neck this time.

"I love you, Kwon Ji Yong. I'm so in love with you," she panted. She wraps her arms on his neck and moves to sit on his lap while she's straddling his things. Her crotches meet the hard tent on his shorts. Ji Yong kisses her lips again as his hand slides on her back down to her ass, giving her butt a squeeze. Dara becomes more arouse so she stops kissing him, take the hem of her shirt, and took it off. She throws it somewhere and gets back on kissing him passionately. Her hand slides on his chest, feeling his toned muscles. "Why are you this sexy, Ji Yong?" she whispers.

Ji Yong grins playfully before kisses her neck, "You think I'm sexy?" he murmurs.

"The world thinks you are, and I agree with them," she replied with a smirk. Ji Yong smirked back and took one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking on it which made her squirm. She holds back on his shoulder. He stops and looks at her, "I don't care about what they say. I only care about what you think about me," he said. Ji Yong plays her nipple with his thumb it became harder. His lips are just an inch away from her lips as he says, "Tell me you want me and no one else."

"Ji Yong," she sighs.

"Tell me," he hissed louder before he bites her shoulder.

Dara gasped in surprised but she answers him, "I don't want anyone else. You're the only one I want," she moaned as she arches her back as she felt his teeth against her shoulder.

Ji Yong let go of her shoulder, licks the bite mark, and kisses it. Ji Yong went back to her lips and kisses it gently this time. Dara loves Ji Yong's kisses. Then she felt his hand on her butt, he stood up and carries her in the middle of the bed. He carefully lay her down as they continue their kiss. He leans back as he hovers above her. Dara just got back from work and she still has worked the next day.

"You're tired. We can stop now and just cuddle," he said.

Dara shook her head, "I want this,"

Ji Yong smiles before leaning down to give her lips a peck. Ji Yong rises and takes off his own shorts. Dara took off her pajama shorts too. Ji Yong opens her legs apart and positions himself between her thighs. Her hands rest on his shoulder. Ji Yong starts kissing her neck as his hand slides down to her crotch. He found her center and he heard her moans. Ji Yong placed a finger inside her as his thumbs rub her aching clit. Dara is so wet already. He fucks his finger in and out of her as he watches her face. All he can see is a pleasure and he loves it. Ji Yong added another finger and felt her hands grips his shoulders hard.

"Ji Yong!" she screamed his name. The way she called his name threw him over the edge. He watched in amazement as he sees Dara is close to coming. He smirks before he stops and took off his finger inside her.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asks.

She shook her head, "No, just don't stop, please," she begs.

Ji Yong didn't need to be told twice as he places his two fingers back inside her and fucks her harder this time. She moans and calls his name again and again until she comes on his fingers.

Dara continues to catch her breath as she stares at Ji Yong's face. He was supposed to be the one having pleasure for his birthday, not her. So she pushes him and flipped him over so she's now on top of him. She smiles playfully as she straddled him, "How about we stay like this?" she coyly said as she rubs her wet center on his dick.

"If you insist," Ji Yong said and chuckles.

Dara sighs and gives him an annoyed look, "Please, don't ruin the mood." She leans towards him and kissed him soundly on his lips. He felt her tongue rubs against her again. He moaned into the pleasure she was giving him. She pulled apart and looked down to him, "Happy birthday, Baby"

"I think this is the happiest birthday ever," Ji Yong mutters as he places his hands on her hips.

Dara raised an eyebrow to him, "Really? Don't you love the party and drinking with your friends?"

"Dara," he said carefully, "Being with you is hundred times better than those party and drinking,"

Dara was about to say something when he places his forefinger on her lips, "Please, don't ruin the mood," he jokingly said.

She swats his hand away and smacks his chest, "Yah!" she warns him. "Shut up," she said before she leans down and kisses him. He felt her hands on his chest as her wet center continues to rub against his cock. He moans louder.

"Dara..." he breathlessly mutters.

"Yes?" she whispers as she gives his law little kisses as her one hand slide down to his cock.

"I need to hear you say one more thing," he replied. Her hand touches his erection.

"What is it?"

"Tell me you will be mine forever."

Dara leans above a little bit, just a few inches away from his face, "Ji Yong, what's with this 'tell me' things?"

"Because it makes me feel good to hear it," he pouts cutely at him. Dara finds Ji Yong adorable when he does cute stuff or acts cute with her.

She shook her head and smiles, "Fine," she clears her throat, "I'm yours forever. I don't want anyone else. Only you, Kwon Ji Yong,"

"That's a good girl," Ji Yong smirked. He grabbed her face and kissed her. She continued what she started by rubbing his erection in her and slowly pushing it inside her. Dara gasps and held onto his shoulders once more. Dara slowly starts to move her hips up and down, moaning in pleasure. Ji Yong watches her girlfriend move above her. He bites his lower lips and finds her so sexy at that moment. Dara leans up as his cock remained inside her. Then, she starts grinding above him. He groans and she moans. He tightens his grip on her hips and helps her grind on him.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Ji Yong said. He raised his right hand and places his forefinger on her lips. Dara licks it before she starts sucking it. Ji Yong can't help but feel more aroused by what she is doing.

Dara grinds a bit faster and Ji Yong felt like he's about to go insane. So, he flips her so he's above her again and starts pounding her. Dara wraps his legs on his waist while Ji Yong holds her wrist and held it above her head. He fucks her hard and Dara moans loudly.

"Don't stop, please" she said.

He understood what she meant. He knows that she's close to her second orgasm. He grunts as he continues to pounce her. Dara is scratching his back, calling his name as she came again. Ji Yong let go of her wrists and hugs her as he's close to cum.

"Ji Yong..."

Ji Yong came inside her as flops above her. He continues to move until he felt that he released everything. He pulls out and lies beside her. They were both panting and sweaty.

"I love you," he said again. It just felt good to say it and he couldn't stop himself.

She glances at him and smiles. Ji Yong was awed on how lovely she is before, during, and after sex.

"I love you, too," she said.

Ji Yong went back on top of her and smoothly entered her again. Dara chuckles but she just let him be. They did it slowly this time, while passionately kissing and touching each other.

Ji Yong kisses her forehead as he continues to make love to her. He then caressed the curves of her body as if trying to remember every detail of her anatomy.

"You're so beautiful," he says as he looks into her eyes. Dara grabs her jaw and kisses him again.

They fell asleep after the third round of making love. Ji Yong made sure that they are tucked under the comforter since they are both lazy to get up and wear their discarded clothes.

In the middle of the night, Ji Yong woke up because he feels cold and the woman beside him is shivering. He noticed that the blanket was on their feet. He grabs it and covers them with it. He then looked at Dara sleeping peacefully next to him.

He smiles. Despite the unknown future, life is good now. He wouldn't be this happy and inspired if it wasn't for her. He is lost without her. He runs his index finger on her cheek. She smiles but still asleep.

 _'I hope you are smiling because you're dreaming of me,_ ' he thought and smiles.

He looks back at the bedside drawer behind him. He got up, opened the drawer, and took out a small velvet black box. Ji Yong had that box even before he went to his enlistment and he hasn't thought of the perfect time to ask her about it. He had thought of so many scenarios but he always ends up with nothing. Should he or shouldn't he? He loves Dara for so long that he can't imagine his life without her. But how can he propose to her when they are still not officially out in public yet. He thinks of their situation now. She's at the peak of her career while he's waiting for the perfect time to come back as a singer. BIGBANG will have a Japan tour soon, they will also be in Coachella and he will be busy. Was it right to do this now?

Maybe they can keep it for a while as they did with their relationship.

He went back to lie beside her, closed his eyes, and went to sleep with the black box in his grip.

Ji Yong woke up in the morning with the feeling of someone caressing his hair. He looked up and smiles at Dara.

"Good morning," she said with a big smile.

"Good morning," he replied. ' _I could get used to waking up every morning like this for the rest of my life_ ,' he thought happily and gripped on tighter to the little black box.

"What do you have there?" she asks him as she stares at the small velvet black box on his grip. He looks at the box in his hand and looks back at her, "Oh this," he answered, "Dara..." he started.

"Yes?" she asked almost scared.

"Last night was amazing, and it got me thinking..." he paused as he carefully chose his words. He took a deep breath before he speaks, "Wouldn't it be great if we can do that for the rest of our lives?"

She scows at him in confusion, "For the rest of our lives?" she repeated. She gasps as the realization hits her, "Ji Yong, you're..."

"Shh," he replied before getting up and facing her. Dara stares at him as Ji Yong continues, "Dara, I love you. I love you ever since I was I meet you. I thought you were just a noona to me back then but my feelings for go grows bigger that I realized that I am in love with you already. When you agreed to date me 11 years ago, I was so happy. We've been through so much and I thank God that you keep on taking me back despite that pain I caused you," he gulped. Dara remains quiet but her eyes are tearing up. "I realized last night that I can't live without you. I need you in my life and I can't wait to wake up every morning with you like I just did," he took a deep breath before opening the little black box. Dara was shocked upon seeing the princess cut diamond ring inside it. Tears fall from her eyes as she looks back at Ji Yong's face.

"I know it might seem kind of selfish that I am proposing you right after my birthday, but I figured, that the only gift I want right now is you in my life. So, will you, Park Sandara, marry me, become my wife, and be the future mother of my children?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

Dara was speechless as she looks back and forth at the ring and Ji Yong. She held his hand out for him, indicating that he should wear the ring on her finger. Ji Yong grins before taking out the ring, holding her hand and slipping the ring on her finger.

She stares at the ring on her left hand. She can't believe that this is happening. Ji Yong proposed to her. Ji Yong, who's still naked, had just proposed to her while she's just wearing his shirt. She looks up at him with a tear-stained face. She lunges onto him and hugs him.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Ji Yong," she said as she buries her face on the crook of his neck.

Ji Yong kisses her temple before hugging her tight. He didn't care about anything. Ji Yong just wants to savor this moment while his fiancé in his arms. They will tell everyone eventually but he wants a quiet time with her for now. Ji Yong doesn't care about what will people say about them. They are Kwon Ji Yong and Park Sandara. They can face anything as long as they are together. As he's lost in her thought, Dara leans back to looks at him. She smiles while she's crying happily before kissing Ji Yong lovingly. Ji Yong brings her down and hovers above her. And for the first time, they then made love as an engaged-to-be-marry couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I wrote a DARAGON smut. Why not? I hope you like it. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, positive, or not.


End file.
